Empty Common Rooms
by BEV Granger711
Summary: Hermione has just walked into a empty classroom. Ron and Lavender were snogging in there. A oneshot. Not good at summaries. Read and Review!


_**Empty Common Rooms**_

Disclaimer: Oh, honestly! You can't believe that I own any of this! J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N: I decided to try a one-shot. Hope it's good. Enjoy!

P. S. Don't forget to review!

Hermione was sitting in her favorite, comfy chair in the common room. She was attempting to work on all the work the professors had assingned them. She was having difficulty concentrating on a difficult essay about the Unforgivable Curses. Hermione didn't see why Snape had assingned this to them. They already covered the Unforgivable Curses in fourth year. But that wasn't the point. Hermione's thoughts kept straying to a certain red-head.

She had just walked into an empty classroom with Ron and Lavender snogging. Hermione's stomach dropped just by the thought of it. Honestly! What had she done! Had she not asked him to Slughorn's party. Well...sure, she hadn't said anything about going as a couple, but it was pretty obvious of her intentions. She hadn't done anything, at least, not that she knew of, to upset Ron. It wasn't her fault that Harry pretended to put that lucky potion into Ron's drink. She had never said that Ron couldn't be a good Keeper, on the contrary, she knew Ron was a great Keeper, maybe greater than Wood was. But he just had a problem with nerves. Urgh! Why did he have to be so thick?

Hermione couldn't help but feel her eyes fill up with tears as she thought of Ron and Lavender in that empty classroom...

_Honestly, Granger! Get a grip! You've been crying too much. You got to forget about him._

_But I can't! I love him._

_Love him or not, he has a girlfriend. It's obvious he doesn't feel the same about you._

A tear slowly fell down her cheek, but Hermione angrily wiped it away. Luckily, there was no one else in the common room. It was quite late. Everyone was asleep in their beds...except herself, Ron, and Lavender...

Hermione gave up trying to concentrate on her essay. She hastly stuffed all her books back into her bag, except for a quill and some parchment. Hermione tried to sort out her feelings, but that wasn't working so well. So, she decided to sort them out by writing a poem.

_**Why**_

Why should I wait

When I know you'll never take the bait?

You will never open your eyes

And find what lies before you.

Why? Why are you so thick?

Why do we always

End up in a fight?

Why can't we get along?

Why are we not made for each other

Why must I suffer?

Why do I keep my heart shut?

Why can't I be like my perfect roomate,

Loveable, confident, and beautiful?

Are we not friends?

Did she not know my feelings for you?

Why has she found love

And I have found none?

Why did you pick her?

Am I that gruesome?

Why did you just ignore me

After I asked you out?

Why can't I just say it?

Why can't you just realize it?

Why can't you see,

I love you.

Hermione put down her quill and read over her work. It was one of the best poems she ever written. Hermione had never been the poetic type.

The common room opened and in came a giggling Lavender and a slightly annoyed Ron. But Lavender didn't seem to notice he was annoyed, she kept on shooting him flirty eyes.

Hermione made to run to her dormitory, but Ron and Lavender reached to the stairs first. Lavender was so busy sending those flirty eyes at him, that she failed to notice that someone else was in the dark, quiet common room.

Lavender gave Ron a good-night kiss (Hermione's heart made a jolt of pain) and she went up the stairs.

Ron looked around the empty common room and spotted Hermione, who was pretending to work on her essay (which was really her poem). Ron put on a brave face and walked toward Hermione and intended to apologise to her, but his eyes caught site of the poem.

"Hello, Hermione. What's that?" he pointed at the poem.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly. She made to grab the poem, but Ron was faster.

Hermione felt her cheeks go warm and hastly stashed her quill away, intending to run from the common room as fast as she could.

Ron grabbed her arm, forcing her to sit down. "What's this Hermione?"

"Nothing, Ron!" she snapped trying to snatch it back, but he just raised it out of reach. "Honestly, Ronald. Who do you think you are? Coming in here snogging _Lavender_," she spat out the name in disgust, "Then you just come up to me and snatch my work."

Ron ignored her and pointed at the poem. "Is this true, Hermione? Do you really love me?" Ron's ears turned red.

"So what if it is, Ronald. Why do you care? You have a girlfriend."

Ron grimaced. "Don't remind me."

Hermione felt her heart do front flips, but tried to ignore it. "You didn't answer my question. Why do you care whether I love you or not?"

"I-uh-I care because-because Lavender knows you love me, so I can pretend to cheat on her, and I won't have to break up with her," Ron invented wildly.

Hermione shrieked. "That's right, Ron! Use me to your advantage! Your such a prat! I can't believe I ever fell in love with you...not that I really did," and with that, she stormed up the stairs and into her dormitory.

"I care, because I love you too," Ron said to the empty common room. He sighed and walked to his dormitory.


End file.
